Brian's Tangentially Fridge-Related Adventure
The 41st episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the direct sequel to Michael's Tangentially Fridge-Related Adventure. Watch it here. Plot Michael is still trapped in limbo where no one can see or hear him, and he is looking at the portal in the ceiling he fell from. He laments that if he could reach the portal he could make it back to reality, but he can't get high enough so he's stuck. Meanwhile, Brian is waiting at home. Several hours have clearly passed since Michael disappeared and Brian is excessively worried about what might've happened to him. He drives over to the TV studio to talk with Mervin. Brian explains to him what's been going on and why he's worried, and wonders if maybe the sliding fridge from the previous episode was due to it being pulled by a wire or something by someone who broke into the studio. Mervin remembers that someone did in fact break in, and leads Brian down to a broken window. Brian decides to follow the trail of the trespasser and goes into the basement and into a sewer, where he eventually finds a copy of someone's plane ticket. Mervin thinks it might be nothing, which discourages Brian for a bit, but Mervin changes his mind and says it can't hurt to find out. At the airport, they get to an information desk. Mervin wakes up the clerk, while Brian awkwardly tries to explain the odd situation. The clerk gives them the flight number and seat for the ticket, and they get onto the plane to find the maybe-fridge-thief, who only turns out to be Harrybo getting ready to go on vacation to Jamaica. Harrybo offers to bring them along but Mervin tells him they're only looking for Michael, who is of course nowhere to be found. Brian, discouraged, walks out into the street, frustrated that they'd been wasting time following a dead end and they're back at square one. Mervin suggests they continue anyway. Brian has no idea where to start, but then the Vindaloo Fetish truck passes by them. Immediately recognizing the truck as the one they rode in Rio, he tells Mervin to get in his car so they can follow it. The truck stops at a gas station, and as Brian and Mervin are about to investigate, Sir Chameleon shows up, mistaking Mervin for a lemonade boy (although Brian corrects him, as they'd been friends since uni). Sir Chameleon informs them that he's about to search the truck himself, and Brian lets him do so. The truck turns out to be empty, aside from Michael's fridge. Mervin wonders if maybe Michael is inside the fridge, but the fridge is also empty, and Mervin admits that was a long shot. Brian is now even more discouraged, pointing out that Michael wouldn't just give up on chasing someone who stole his fridge in front of him, and that he's just gone. Mervin tells him he doesn't think he's dead or anything but suggests to take the fridge back to its proper spot in the studio. They do so, unknowingly placing the fridge right in front of Michael, who uses it to get a boost up to the portal on the ceiling, which finally spits him out in the studio's basement and runs up to meet Brian, who is about to go home. The episode ends with Michael calling Brian's name off-camera. Music * "Ruins" by ThumpMonks (Submachine 9 OST) * "Blue in Green" by Miles Davis * "Echo From The Earth" by 256 Pi (download here) * "Fluorescent Dio." by 256 Pi (download here) * "Shine" by Sounds From The Ground * "All Things To All Men" by The Cinematic Orchestra * "The Vindaloo Fetish Song" by 256 Pi (download here) * "Subway Ride" by me (download here) * "Second Sun" by Bonobo Category:Episodes